Admiration
by camel-3-0-0-9
Summary: Kise was always looking at Kuroko with admiration though he's not sure when that 'admiration' has changed into something else. bad summary. KiKuro fic. rate K for Aomine's language.


**A/N :**

**- KnB doesn't belong to me**

**- grammatical error (a lot)**

**- Pairing: KisexKuroko with slight AoKuro**

Enjoy and please R&R :) every comment is accepted!

* * *

><p><strong>Admiration<strong>

_I've been in love with you from the start. I just knew it when it's too late._—Kise Ryouta

When he was in first year of middle school, he was immediately attracting the unnecessary attentions.

He was tall, blonde and handsome. His smile could send girls run all the way out and faint unconsciously on the ground. His face could also make all the boys glare at him with the ultimately ablaze flame of jealousy on their eyes. His golden eyes were captivated enough to get recruited by the model agency right when he made a step out of the school gate. His mother was so excited and his two sisters were a big fan of this kind of stuff. They signed the contract without his notice and when he knew it again, he was smiling in front of the lens of cameras.

He was doing it well. He could tell from the satisfied expression on his manager's face. He posed in different actions and tried every new angle he remembered from other models on his sisters' boring magazines. His finger elegantly set down right below his chin. His fancy eyes casted at the camera while the corner of his lips quirked up forming a small grin.

Clicks after clicks, flashes after flashes that got his smile turn slightly strained before the photographer would raise his thump up signaling the photo session finally got a break after a long tiring period. The make-up artist came running up at him, put some more already enough powder on his face with a smile that look like her cheeks would be going to explode in any seconds. The director also came up to him, told him how excellent he was in front of the camera and the next magazine which would have Kise on the cover and a total of five pages inside would be going to catch a lot more attentions from the crowd than he already had.

The blonde only laughed and smiled back before getting back to his position in front of the camera. His unreadable eyes, yet still drew lots of people to look at him, focused on the lens. When the photographer gestured his hand, another pose and his constant smile of the boy called surprised gasps and a few admirable words rang in his ears.

They said his smile was beautiful.

How ironic it could be.

They didn't even know that all of his smiles were fake.

* * *

><p>Aside from his born-to-be model talent, he eventually knew that his abilities were limitless in other fields he did too.<p>

He realized it the first time he sent the ball directly to the goal without any difficulty copying the same move a football player had done on the television the night before. He got the first place in swimming and lucky enough to precisely hit a tennis ball on the blind spot against one of the regulars on the tennis team. He could also draw the exact replica of the infamous 'Scream' within thirty minutes.

Life was so easy for one Kise Ryouta. His endeavor was less despite the achievements he could get.

He looked down at the pile of pink letters flowing out of his locker near his feet with impassive eyes. He randomly picked one of them and opened it. Skimming every single word on it and couldn't help but snicker. All of the words in that delicate handwriting only pointed out how much love she devoted for him and how many much more admiration she had toward him from the start of the school year.

Kise smiled to himself as he balled the letter and threw it skillfully into the trashcan with a 'whoop' sound. With a last glance at his messy locker deciding that he would clean it up later tomorrow morning, he turned on his heels with a bag slinging over his shoulder heading toward the school gate without looking back.

The next peaceful morning was erupted by the news of the famous Kise Ryouta got himself a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>By the week before his first semester of second year ended, Kise finally had sparks returned to his eyes.<p>

It was just an unfortunate day for him indeed, to be hit by the basketball right in the head while he casually walked past the school ground. It was just another idle day of his to be thinking of something or _someone_ good enough to be a real challenge for him, to make him all sweaty feeling tired enough to get back on his knees and yelling for a rematch at the top of his lung.

It was when he got to the point that his thought had gone blank with many things inside his head that the sound of something flying swiftly toward his way cut through his brain and literally thwacked hard on his head making him to instinctively crouched down with both hands covering his begin-to-turn-red spot at the back of his head. Kise pried his teary eyes open and saw the orange ball rolling near his feet. Finally gaining back his strength, he got up and picked the ball up with him.

"Basketball?" Kise murmured to himself and looked at it, contemplated. "I've never tried it before, haven't I?"

"Ah, sorry sorry!" the rough voice took Kise's interest as he swept his head toward the new comer.

_Tan, well-toned muscles, athletic. _Kise scanned the other boy as he tossed the ball back to its owner. _Must be the regular on basketball team. _

"Better look where you're throwing it next time."

"Yeah, sorry." The tanned boy said lightly. Kise was about to turn away when he heard the boy made some noise and pointed toward him.

"Ah, I know you!" he stated loudly this time with a grin. "You are that famous model Kise Ryouta right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "And if so?"

"Nah. Just feel like saying it." He shrugged before his eyes widened looking like he has just realized something. "Shit! I have to go now. See ya!"

Kise looked at the retreating back of the other boy and sighed. He was on the way to the photo shoot but since it was postponed due to the accident of the scene setting, he was free until five. He stayed there for a minute weighting his decision and sighed again at last. _One look at the basketball practice doesn't hurt anyone._ He thought as he strolled toward where the other boy had gone to.

He heard this school's basketball team was good, even the best out of junior high schools' out there. Its members was over a hundred every year and the practice itself was more than a hell on earth to the new joining members. Some resigned from the club because they couldn't tolerate the torture both physical and mental by the harsh words the other higher string members threw at them. Some were forced out of the club because of their abuse abilities.

He almost took another step near the opening gym door when all of the sudden, one blur figure swiftly ran past his eyes. That form who was holding the ball with him easily dug under an opponent's arm. He took a step back with the ball bouncing soundly against the polish wooden floor as he grinned widely at the other one from the other team. His grin turned into a smirk when he turned around deceiving the other to go to another direction. His opponent barely settled himself from losing his balance when the tanned teen was already flying in the air and threw the orange ball with ease into the hoop with a whoop sound resonated throughout the now silent gym.

Suddenly, the voice from the other court brought everyone back to know how to breathe again.

"Aomine, coach wants to talk to you."

"Comin" he idly said, already took a step forward when a familiar boy caught his attention by the gym door.

Kise was utterly speechless as his mouth hung open. Were things he has just witnessed something the mere middle schooler could even do? Not to mention that the guy before him might even be greater than some of the national level players out there. The thought only made blood in Kise's body boil uncontrollably.

While Aomine only sent his quirked eyebrow at him, he was already on fire.

_Aominecchi!_ He growled inside with sparks on his eyes. _I'll defeat you!_

* * *

><p>He had no problem adjust himself with new environment of the basketball club. He was like an iguana anyways.<p>

The practice was living for its reputation accordingly. It was tough for his first and second days but after that it went like water running through his fingers. So easy for him and the skills the members in the third strings didn't even get half of his talent to beat them all in three on tree match last week.

It didn't take too long though when he was promoted to the second strings and had they all surrender in the next few heart beats.

He was bored. Kise in spite of his cheerful façade thought as he mopped the floor with the other second stringers. How long did he have to wait until the head coach saw the potentials in him and moved him to the first strings already?

His train of thoughts was cut off when his mop hitting on something.

Blinking at the small feet he promptly recognized they only belonged to girls. His eyes trailed from her feet to her smiling face and had to smile back at her with a confident atmosphere. She then looked at him like she was probing on something before beaming at him.

"You, Kise Ryouta-kun, right?"

"yeah." He answered.

The pink haired girl continued her smile. "I'm Momoi Satsuki, the manager of the team. I'm here to telling you that you have been promoted to the first strings." She said with a sing-song tone. "Please follow me to the main gym."

Kise's smile was brighter than ever. "Uh! Ahh I mean. Hai." He promptly corrected.

He ignored all murmurs during his way to the main gym and when the pink haired manager pushed the door ajar, the reason why he was here in the first place was running past him and dunked the ball in the basket.

Kise had to keep his mouth shut with excitement. His mind was full of the thought of playing Aominecchi that he didn't even here Momoi and Aomine were getting into one of their arguments again.

With a long sigh, Momoi put her hands on her hips looking around. "Aomine-kun, have you seen Tetsu-kun around here?"

"Tetsu?" Aomine signaled the other boy to send him the ball. "Nah. Not at all." And he ran off into the court.

Momoi looked anxious. "He's supposed to be here…"

As if just gaining back his consciousness, Kise tilted his head. "Who?"

"Your mentor." She said. "He offered to help you adjust with new things here himself, but I can't see him anywhere."

"I'm sorry, but I'm right here, Momoi-san." The voice said.

Kise blinked as he turned left and right but still no sign of the owner of the soft voice showing up on his eyes. Thus, he raised his brow up.

"I'm sorry." That voice again. "But I'm right in front of you."

"There's no one in front of—Whaaa!" he shrieked at the sight of someone stood silently in front of him.

Big blue oceans were the first thing he set his eyes on. He was small, only reached his shoulders and looking so fragile like he could be broken anytime with one trip over the scattering stone. His teal hair only made his skin look even paler than it already was.

_Weak _he thought adamantly. This boy couldn't even play basketball with his soft body. Maybe he was one of those managers?

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said with delight. Kise almost saw flowers blooming behind her back. "Where have you been to?"

The smaller boy blinked. "I've been here the whole time."

Kise's jaw almost dropped. _This guy, seriously?_

"By the way, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. He will be your mentor. And Tetsu-kun." she gestured to him. "This is Kise Ryouta. He'll be in your care from now on."

Kuroko bowed to him causing him to return the gesture awkwardly. "Nice to meet you Kise-kun."

Kise just stared at the boy's eyes. "Uh, same here."

He sighed inwardly.

_This is awkward._

* * *

><p><em>This was really beyond awkwardness <em>

Kise thought dryly as he sipped on his juice box on the rooftop and sighed. He leaned against the wire fence looking up at the sky and couldn't help wondering why the God above have to toy with him every second of his life.

He gasped like a real idiot when he learned that his mentor wasn't at all the manager but one of the first strings members. And while the teal haired boy couldn't even score any point in the practice matches, the harsh truth he was, too, one of the regulars on the dignified Teiko basketball team only made his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

It was truly absurd. This boy couldn't do anything!

He had gone and asked everyone about this mystery boy but no one really cared to answer him besides Kuroko's horoscope from that green haired guy and for god's sake, the purple titan didn't even know his name despite the fact that they, along with the others, had just gone for the popsicles together the day before. The pink haired manager didn't help him either. Her face beat red and ran off with the blight aura oozing from her body. With strange reaction, Kise thought she was going to the infirmary so he didn't hold her back.

So one day after their practice ended and everyone was busy straightening their numb limbs to gain their life back, Kise's patience has reached its limit. He accusingly pointed at the opposite side where Kuroko was and said out loud.

"Why is he one of the regular!?"

Aomine tipped his head up and shot a look at Kise. "Don't point at your instructor, it's rude."

"Still!" he obstinately said before turning to Aomine. "If I am to have a match with him, who do you think will win?"

The navy haired boy thought for less than a second. He answered. "It probably is you, dah."

"So why is he one of the regulars!?"

"Tetsu's different." Aomine simply said as he jerked a smile toward the direction of his pale friend. "You will learn soon enough."

The gleam on Aomine's eyes made his mouth shut.

And so true to his word, the minute later when Midorima with that weird staff in his arm strode toward their way, telling that the coach and the captain had agreed on sending some of the first stringers to join in the practice match with another school with the rest of the second stringers. Kise and Kuroko were the ones who were selected.

Midorima annoyingly said as he pushed up the glasses up his nose that it was a tradition of Teiko basketball team to send one or two of the first stringers to join the second stringers' matches. It would be a great assurance for the team for the sake of winning. His glasses flashed as he said that Teiko didn't tolerate the loss. If they were to lose, they would be kicked out of the first stringers immediately.

Kise half-listened, half secretly stared at the teal haired boy as his lips twitched into a smile.

He had a plan.

* * *

><p>Time's sure flying fast when the day had become a next mark to let the red marker slash it on the calendar.<p>

Kise and Kuroko were in the front of the pack. They were wearing the light blue uniform with duffle bags slinging firmly on their shoulders. The blonde took a look down at his companion and leaned a little forward.

"Ne Kuroko-kun," he smiled. "Let's make a bet."

Kuroko only stared back at him.

He shrugged inwardly, continued. "What would you say if I score more than you do, can you give me your uniform?"

"I'm sorry. But I think that is unnecessary."

He nodded. "Right? I think—huh?" Kise blinked dumbfoundedly as he looked at the smaller boy whose paces haven't ceased even once.

Kuroko finally looked at him. His bright blue eyes like deep blue oceans with shimmers when they were reflecting with the sun made Kise's throat go dry and hard to breathe. His soft voice snapped him off from his maze.

"It's unnecessary." He repeated emotionlessly bringing his eyes back to the pavement before him, much to Kise's relief. "To coin something with the sake of the team, I refuse to do so." He inhaled. Now Kise could detect the teal haired boy was a little bit upset as his brows slightly contorted. "Also, it's not my business but as your mentor, let me say something." He peered at the golden eyes. "You think I don't know you wandered around and asked everyone about me?"

His tone made Kise shiver.

The boy said without looking at him. "Despite all of that, I think the way to make this team win is more important, so please do your best."

Kise rolled his eyes upward. This guy was tough.

It didn't matter anyways. He would bring the glory to the team by himself.

* * *

><p>'<em>Tetsu's different<em>' Aomine's words echoed in his head as he learned it the hard way.

This team they were against was tough and the players didn't even know how to spell the word 'fair' correctly. Their eyes gleamed with a satisfaction as the red spots continued creeping on Teiko players' flesh. Kise narrowed his eyes. He hated the play like this.

Not long before He was sent out on the court and was made to do a foul as the two opponents blocked his way to pass the ball. He grimaced. This was getting on his nerves. The gap between the two teams eventually widened and the cheers around them were really getting annoying.

The whistle was blown from the Teiko bench. Kise looked up and saw Kuroko already waited for the other to sub with him.

Whispers exploded. Many fingers pointed at the teal haired boy who indifferently walked to his position. The mocking laugh that was thrown from every direction seemed like the transparent air to Kuroko. Kise quietly stared. He had to respect the boy's tolerance.

The whistle was blown resuming the intense game to continue.

The orange ball was thrown up in the air. Kise had a hard time breaking free from the two opponents who were blocking him. His eyes went to Kuroko who freely stood there like no one cared to even go and mark him. He irritably squeezed his eyes at the sight and couldn't resist the urge to blink.

When he opened his eyes again, his face almost got smashed by the ball.

The stadium was quiet. Kise dumbfoundedly looked down at the ball in his hand before looking at the teal haired boy whose hand still hung low in the air.

Kise blinked and hastily sent the ball through the hoop when his consciousness was back.

The ball kept being magically passed around the court without anyone's notice. The players on both teams spin their heads around like a screw being knotted. Kise had only stood there, unable to move, when the glimpse of blue ran past him.

"Please focus on the game." Kuroko said whilst flicking his wrist. "The gap was wide. There're lots of things to do."

"You make it sound like it easy." Kise said after finally finding his voice.

As the two deep blue oceans looking back at him, he felt like he was lost in his own maze again.

"I'm a shadow." The small smile formed on Kuroko's lips. "Please lend me your light."

At the end of the game, they won.

* * *

><p>"Is it fun?"<p>

Kuroko looked up just to see him stared back at him with his hands behind his head.

"What did you mean?"

"Your plays" Kise answered. He wanted to know. "Passing around the ball like that. Is it fun?"

Kuroko kept looking at his feet but his lips quirked up into an invisible smile.

Kise's heart was pounding as the ray of light touched that small change on the smaller boy's lips.

"It's not fun." He finally said. Big blue eyes took Kise's breath away. "But it's even less fun when you don't win."

Kise blinked then he beamed at Kuroko. "You're right, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko raised his eyebrow. "Kurokocchi?"

He enthusiastically nodded. "Uh! I will add –cchi at the end of someone's name I look up to!"

Kuroko deadpanned. "Please don't."

"Eh? But it's cute, isn't it?"

"You are annoying, Kise-kun."

"So mean!"

As the sun eventually set behind the horizontal line and the fine breeze flew past his face, Kise finally realized the feeling of those girls who continuously sent him piles of love letters and a mountain of chocolates on Valentine's Day.

In the middle of spring in his second year, Kise finally knew how to admire someone.

* * *

><p>"Kurokocchi! Let's have lunch together!"<p>

Kuroko blinked from his seat. "Kise-kun?"

Aomine leaned on Kuroko's desk with a disgust look. "You again?"

"Don't say that with such face, Aominecchi." Kise pouted. He ignored the girls' squeals and launched toward his two friends. "Let's go to the rooftop and eat together!" He beamed.

Kuroko looked contemplated before nodding. "Let me collect my things first." Then he turned to Aomine. "You're coming too?"

The tanned teen shrugged. "Have nothing else to do anyways."

"You're just too lazy to do everything." Kise whispered.

Aomine's brow twitched. "What did you say!?"

Kuroko sighed. He stood up and flicked his partner's forehead, gaining a loud 'ouch' from Aomine and snicker from Kise.

Aomine rubbed his forehead, looking betrayed. "What was that for, Tetsu!?"

"You are drawing attentions, Aomine-kun."

"You could just say so!"

Instead, Kuroko just turned to Kise and started walking. "Let's go, Kise-kun."

Kise gleefully smiled. "Uh!"

"Don't ignore me!"

* * *

><p>"Kurokocchi!"<p>

Kise almost got thwacked by the history book had he not shut his mouth in time.

Kuroko pointed at the sign 'Library' above their heads and frowned. "What are you doing here, Kise-kun?"

He beamed. "Well…there's no practice today, so I think we could walk home together."

Kuroko raised his brow up. His big blue eyes looked into the golden ones. "I though you have photo-shoot today."

"Not anymore." He said easily.

Kuroko stared at Kise for seconds before he turned toward the entrance of the library, looking past his shoulder, he monotonously said, "Coming?"

Kise instantly took a step beside his mentor. The library has always been the least place students wanted to hang out after school, thus there's no one except for the librarian inside. Kuroko went to the reception and returned the history book before came back to Kise. They settled at the secluded table by the window near the fiction session. As they took a seat side by side, Kuroko turned to Kise.

"I have to search for biologic books for the science assignments before we can go home." He stated and looked at the blonde. "Can you wait for a while? I promise it won't take long."

"Just take your time Kurokocchi." Kise hastily said with a smile. "I'm not that hurry."

Kuroko nodded before he disappeared behind one of those aisles. Kise absentmindedly looked where Kuroko has been before diverted his eyes to the window. Accidentally, the basketball court was just right below him. He leaned his face on his palm staring at the familiar figure covering with sweats bouncing that orange ball on the court before smashed it down the hoop.

He was so lost in his thought that he didn't realize when the sixth player on the team has already taken a seat beside him and also looked down at the basketball court.

"Aomine-kun seems to have fun with himself." Kuroko's sudden voice near his ear make Kise shuddered as he instinctively let out a yelp which was rewarded by a slap square on his mouth.

Kuroko gave him an annoying look. "Do you want us to be kicked out of here, Kise-kun?"

The model shook his head. When Kuroko finally took his hand off, Kise whined. "You could have just said something instead of a mere pop-up like that, Kurokocchi."

"I did call you twice." He insisted with his soft voice as he started open the thick book on top of the pile. "But it looked like you didn't pay any attention at your surroundings."

Kise was at a loss of words as he looked at the teal head boy before a mountain of books reflected on his eyes. His eyes gawked.

"Wha…what are those books for?"

"For my assignments, of course." He stated the obvious.

"But there're like _twenty _of them." He looked forth and back between Kuroko and the books. "You must take hours before you can finish them all."

"It's okay."

"At least let me help—"

"If you help me, it will take me more than forever, Kise-kun."

Kise laughed light-heartedly. It was true anyways. Sadly, his talent didn't cover academic field like Akashi's and Midorima's, still it hurt when it was said so blatantly. "You are so mean, Kurokocchi."

They sat in a comfortable silence as Kuroko was still absorbed in his third book whilst Kise found himself looking out of the window again. Aomine was still playing by himself with a contented grin on his face. He saw Midorima and Murasakibara came by the court and left as fast as they came. He noticed the redheaded from the opposite building stood by the open window with folders neatly wrapped under his arm before continued his walk toward, Kise assumed, the student council room.

When he tore his gaze back to the court, Momoi was already there, silently watching her childhood friend from the sideline.

"Say, Kise-kun" Kise shifted his attention to the boy beside him whose eyes still glued on a page of the old-covered book. "Is there something bothering you?"

Kise's body stiffened as he plastered one of his charming smiles laughing frivolously at the other boy. "Why did you ask something like that, Kurokocchi?"

"You are too quiet." Was the straightforward reply

Kise almost sulked. "Meanie…"

"You look different." Kuroko added as he close the book he was reading and pushed it aside. "Your eyes…they're different."

_So he observes me _He thought as his stomach was slowly hovered with butterflies. "I'm just tired from the previous class. The teacher gave us a hard-time dealing with that stupid calculus."

"Kise-kun" his tone let Kise knew his lie wasn't bought. Those deep oceans looked at him and he was irresistibly dragged under those magnificent surfaces. "If you have something troubling you, you can say it to me."

Kise gave up. He sighed inwardly as he flopped down on his folded arms.

"My father came home yesterday." He started "He knew about my modeling work so he yelled at me and told me to quit this job. I really don't have any problem with that; I didn't do it because I'm interested in it anyways." His head sank lower. "But then, my mother, since she was the one who signed me up in this career, refused to let me stop." His laughed was even bitter than the food Momoi had Kuroko taste last time. "They argued."

Kuroko could predict what happened next from the tone the blonde used.

"It was a good thing my sisters had gone for a trip with their friends." He flashed him a smile. "Otherwise my house was going to explode." He joked lamely.

Kuroko was quiet for a while before he looked up at Kise's smiling face. He silently asked, "So the reason why you didn't go to the photo-shoot today…"

He laughed. "I just don't want to have any more problems than I already have, so I call my manager to cancel my work today."

Kuroko carefully probed. "So, are you going to quit?"

The silence visited them first, the wind playing with his blonde hair before he rested his face on his palm, his voice muffled."I don't know…I have been modeling since my first year, it becomes a part of me." He said with a wistful smile. "I think I love modeling as much as playing basketball."

Kise sighed inwardly as he met silence as his answer. He didn't expect the teal haired boy to soothe or hug him. It wouldn't be the Kuroko Tetsuya if he was to do so anyways.

He didn't hope for the boy to say anything either, but when that soft yet firm voice escaped Kuroko's lips, he felt like someone has just splashed cold water square on his face.

"Isn't it okay to drop your smile for once?"

Kise's smile froze on its spot as he swiftly turned to confront his mentor. His mouth slightly hung open.

"What did you just—"

"I said isn't it okay to drop your smile for once." His face was blank but something was swimming in his eyes. "Smile when you are happy, Cry when you are sad, and punch something when you feel angry. Isn't it okay to have a break from pleasing everyone and just be honest to your own self."

And then Kise's eyes have gone wide as he felt something soft patting his hair soothingly.

"You are not a robot, Kise-kun." Kuroko continued tousling the blonde hair. "It's your life. You are allowed to decide what you really want to do too, you know."

And Kuroko smiled.

Not a small, invisible smile he usually saw but the _real _smile that could make one's heart stop all at once.

Kise didn't know why he was doing this as his one hand reached for the soothing one that was still messing his hair, tugged it strong enough to make its owner to step closer while another hand sneaked behind Kuroko's back and pull him into an embrace.

He could sense Kuroko's body stiffened but he didn't care. He tightened his hold around the smaller body, enjoying the warmth of the pale boy in his arm.

"Kise-kun, ple—"

"I'm sorry, Kurokocchi. You can hit me or ignite-pass me as much as you want after this but please," he quietly pleaded. "Let me stay like this for a while."

He heard a sigh then an inaudible mutter above his head, "Only this time…" and both Kuroko's arms went to wrap loosely around his back, rubbing it gently.

He knew if he kept his eyes open, something unpleasant might be flowing out, so he shut his eyes and snuggled closer to Kuroko's torso.

"You know Kurokocchi, I really admire you." He said softly.

He heard a sigh. "Is this a time to talk about things like this, Kise-kun?"

He laughed, his shoulders relaxed. "It just suddenly came up to my mind."

Sigh again. "Really, you are like a child."

"I am a child." He protested lightly, "I'm only fourteen."

Kuroko chuckled adoringly that it tingling Kise's hair. "True."

That evening went past by as Kise finally felt like he was home.

And how he wished he could stay like this 'forever'.

* * *

><p>"Kise-kun, what is your favorite color?"<p>

"Do you want me to bake a cake for you?"

"No! Cookies are better, right Ryouta-kun?"

"I heard basketball club doesn't have practice today" one of the girls shot a playful smile at him "Wanna go watch movie with me?"

Kise's sweat dropped as he scratched his cheek "Uh…I think that isn't a good idea…"

The girls looked at him with wide eyes "Eh? Do you have a plan already?"

"…Not that…" he avoidably glanced at another direction. His eyes glinted when he caught sight of something blue just disappeared behind the corner. Kise muttered an excuse to his fans before swiftly followed and grabbed the arm of the phantom sixth man in time before he could lose sight of this smaller boy.

Kuroko paused his paces as he turned to see Kise smiling brightly at him.

He raised his brow at the sight of his friend. "Do you need something, Kise-kun?"

Kise blinked. "Huh? Uh…no" he awkwardly released his hand from the teal haired boy's arm and rubbed his neck instead. "I just saw you. Are you going somewhere?"

Kuroko tilted his head as he tightened the stack of sheets in his arms. "I'm going to send these to Takashi-sensei"

Kise nodded. He extended both of his arms to the front and smiled widely at the confused Kuroko.

"Let me carry them for you." He explained.

Kuroko shook his head. His blight blue hair swayed a little. "Thank you, but I can do it myself, Kise-kun."

He looked a little disappointed but smiled when a brilliant idea kicked his head. "Then let's me go with you!"

Kuroko really started to get annoyed as those deep oceans Kise realized he liked to look at them very much began to glint. He looked up at him and audibly sighed. "Please be quiet then."

The model cheerfully nodded as he trailed after his favorite friend. Kise had his hands behind his back as he anxiously gazed at the sheets that some were trying to slip from those thin arms.

He couldn't helped himself asking; "You're sure you don't want me to carry it for you?"

"Stay quiet, Kise-kun or just go back to your classroom."

That really got Kise's mouth shut.

They silently walked together and turned around the corner before taking steps down the stairs while Kise still secretly kept looking at the smaller boy once in a while.

_His hair gets longer _Kise noted mentally _His wrist's sure is small and_ _his skin looks paler…has he been having enough rest?_ He frowned._ Akashicchi's kind of being tough at practices lately. I wonder if his grandmother notices this and feeds him more, since he has a weak appetite and such…_

"-kun…Kise-kun?"

Kise blinked "Huh?" He looked down at his companion, "Did you call me?"

"Yes." Kuroko sighed as his eyes showed a hint of concern that made Kise felt somewhat happy. "Are you all right? You were spacing out. Do you need to go to an infirmary?"

His stomach stirred "I'm fine, Kurokocchi. I was just thinking of something."

Kuroko tilted his head, perplexed. "What were you thinking?"

_You. _He cleared his throat. "Some random things" He said as he bore his eyes to the blue ones. "And why did you call me, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko paused for a moment before softly asked. "Have you talked to your father about that yet?"

"Ah…that" Kise murmured as he smiled at nothing in particular. "Yes."

The teal haired boy unconsciously tightened the stack in his arms. "What did he say?"

"He was really angry." Kise light-heartedly laughed. Putting his hands behind his head, he said; "But then we have a chest-to-chest talk. I told him like I told you that I loved modelling and it made me as me." His smile softened when he looked at Kuroko. "My father is stubborn but his eyes soften. He didn't say anything though, but he didn't protest either. I think that was a good sign" His smiled was reflected by the sun as he turned fully and looked at Kuroko. "It all thanks to you, Kurokocchi. If you haven't said that to me, I would have still been at a loss."

"I did no such thing." He said quietly, but Kise could see the slightly twitched at the corner of the smaller boy's lips. "Though I'm happy. You and your father had made things up."

Kise felt his face growing hot for no reasons as the pumping sound of his heart against his chest seemed to get louder every second he saw that miniscule smile. "Uh…that's…" he tried to find the right words in his blank head as well as fighting the heat that quickly took control over his body to have it die down. Then, his eyes sparkled, "Ah, right! Since we don't have practice today, do you want to go somewhere after school, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko blinked and cocked his head, thinking. "I think I would drop by a bookstore before I go home…"

"Then let's go to Majiba after that!" He said jovially "I'll treat you a vanilla shake!"

In the second semester of his second year when the smaller boy gulped down that sweet drink, Kise found out that Kuroko's happy face was worthier than anything in the world.

* * *

><p>Many lifeless bodies simultaneously dropped on the polish floor as the whistle was loudly blown in the main gym.<p>

Akashi calmly flipped the papers on the clipboard. He tipped his head up and announced the fifteen minute break before turning to Momoi who still had the whistle between her lips and consulted something over with his pen casually pointed at some words on the clipboard.

Kise lay flat on his back as his sweaty shirt annoyingly stuck over his rising chest. Straightening his limbs in every direction, he couldn't help but grumble.

"Man…I can't move. Water…I need water. Can someone pass it to me…?"

"Stop complaining and grab it yourself." Midorima shot him an annoying look as he fanned himself with his hand. "Shut your mouth, everyone is equally exhausted."

"Are? Is that pocky, Midochin? Can I have some?"

Midorima swiftly lifted the box up in the air, in time before the giant could take it and pour the sticks down his big black hole. "Don't touch it, Murasakibara. It's my lucky item."

The purple haired boy pouted. "You stingy."

"Already done, Kise?" Aomine smirked. He propped on his hands and glanced at Kise. "And you think you can defeat me on one-on-one."

"Say what you want, Aominecchi." He muttered and tried hard not to drop dead on the floor as he reached for a bottle of water on the bench. "I'll beat you soon enough."

Aomine's eyes glittered in challenge. "Wanna play me now?"

Kise almost accepted the challenge despite his exhausted condition had he not heard the soft groan on the floor.

Kuroko was there. Face confronted with the wooden floor as he tried to collect some air in his lungs. The boy was pitifully covered with sweats and his breath was heavy as it fogged the floor.

Aomine swiftly helped the boy sit and used his firm chest as the backrest while Kise also offered Kuroko his water.

"Oi Tetsu, are you all right?" Aomine worriedly asked as he fanned the smaller boy with his hand.

Kuroko gulped down the cold drink. Sighing, he quietly answered. "I'm fine, Aomine-kun."

"Your face is pale, Kurochin." Murasakibara crouched down beside Kuroko and took a close look at his face as he offered him a small vanilla candy. "You want this Kurochin? It may help you."

"What kind of theory is that!? And move away Murasakibara, You are disturbing him!"

Murasakibara frowned at the bespectacled boy, puffed. "Shut up, stingy. Sweets can help everyone get better."

"You will choke him instead!"

"Kurokocchi, do you need to go to the infirmary?" Kise asked, genuine concern evidenced in his voice. Aomine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you do look pale, Tetsu and have you eaten properly? You weight lighter than the last time you fainted on me."

That caught Kise's eyes to look up at the duo. Something was twirling in his stomach as Kuroko's head rested on that tanned shoulder.

"I'm fine…" He repeated "Stop moving, Aomine-kun. I can't rest if you continue moving."

The tanned boy obediently stopped but protested lightly. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep like this. At least take a shower first. I'll tell Akashi to let you go home early."

"I said I'm fine…"

"Don't be so stubborn." Aomine tousled the light blue locks softly. "Can you walk?"

Kuroko weakly nodded.

Kise was about to stand up and help Kuroko along with Aomine to the changing room when some of the first stringers called out his name.

"Kise!" He diverted his eyes to the third year student as the guy jabbed his thumb to the shy girl standing by the gym door. "Your girlfriend comes to see you!"

Kise hesitantly walked to the gym door whilst keeping his eyes back to where Kuroko and Aomine were.

When he reached his destination, the girl beautifully smiled at him. "Have your practice finished, Ryouta-kun?"

His eyes glued to the two boys, answered shortly. "No."

"Ah, I see." He heard her said. "So can you walk me home today? My mother wants to see you when I said I'm dating the model Kise Ryouta last night."

He stiffly nodded. His eyes widened when he saw Kuroko almost tripped over his own feet and how Aomine caught him in time. The way that tanned arm locked firmly around the small shoulders supportably made he unconsciously grit his teeth.

He didn't notice when his girlfriend tip-toed and swiftly planted her lips on his causing the gym to burst out in jealousy and was quickly rewarded by the loud bark of twenty laps around the gym from the redhead. He didn't know when the girl said 'see you after practice' so sweet near his ear, neither did he know how he ended up at the dining table with her mother babbling about everything around her vicinity so engrossingly nor did he remember giving his girlfriend goodnight kiss at the front door of her house.

When He got home, he went straight to his room and flopped down on his bed. Kise lay like that for hours but still, he couldn't sleep as the picture of light and shadow walked closely side by side repeatedly showed up in his head.

Thus, He tried to squeezed his eyes shut and started counting lambs in his head.

He didn't know how long he kept counting but when he counted to the 2890th lamb, he tiredly pried his eyes open as his light yellow alarm clock began to do its work efficiently. Kise got up from his bed and pulled the white curtain aside.

The sun has risen up.

* * *

><p>"They are always together."<p>

Midorima tilted his head up from the book he was reading. His green eyes behind the glasses shimmed with annoyance when he looked across the table and saw Kise resting his chin on his palm looking absentmindedly out of the window.

_Why he, of all people, has to help this stupid creature study for god's sake!_

He pushed his glasses up his nose, sighed. "I don't know what you are talking—"

"Kurokocchi and Aominecchi" Kise murmured. "They are always together."

Midorima quirked his brow at that. "I don't think it's strange. They are partner."

Somehow the word 'partner' caused his hands to ball under the table. The blonde turned to look at his temporary tutor, offended "But is it necessary to stick with each other every second?" He leveled up his voice, unaware that he was in the library.

Midorima narrowed his eyes, pointing the tip of pencil at Kise's nose. "Watch your voice Kise. Do you want us to be kicked out?" He heaved a sigh and dropped his pencil on the table, looking curious. "And what is that thought coming from? They are always like that so why bother?"

"It's just that…" his eyebrows contorted as he unconsciously bit his bottom lip. "It's just that…I don't know…"

"Aomine is the first one whom Kuroko considered as his friend." Unfathomable look crossed the shooter's face. "He was the first one who found Kuroko before Akashi saw through his hidden potential and taught him how to use it and made he become the phantom sixth man. They worked well together on the court and don't mind the fact that they are also classmates." He looked at the blonde. "I'm asking you again Kise, Why bother asking that now that you already know all about this."

Kise closed his eyes as inside his head was painfully battling to find the right words but to no avail. Thus, he said what his heart was yelling. "I don't like seeing them together…"

That was something Midorima hadn't thought Kise would have said. Though lately the model seemed to be too quiet every time the tanned teen approached Kuroko and every single minute Aomine stole the shadow's attention from Kise. He thought Kise was just jealous like a loyal dog was forgotten by its owner since Kuroko was his mentor and the person Kise hold dear for. The glint in Kise's golden orbs proved him wrong.

He warily observed Kise's face. "…why so? I think you admire the both of them"

"I admire both of them!" he blurted out. "I like seeing Aominecchi playing that freestyle basketball and the way he drips the ball around the court is so totally cool! But…" He trailed off. "Kurokocchi is different…" he whispered.

"How?"

"Even though he has no skills in basketball besides passing, he always does his best and exceeds everyone's expectation. He didn't complain even one bit when he was at the end line of those bad mouthing. He works really hard to keep up with us and helps us win in the tough situations." _He admires those deep blue oceans that not even once show any signs of giving up, those breathtaking smiles that rarely appeare on his face when the team wins and the low presence on the court but is so bright enough to catch his eyes_ "I admire everything about Kurokocchi. He's just that amazing."

Midorima silently listened as he ran his eyes to the golden ones. Pushing up his glasses again, he then irritated muttered "How can I put up with you…"

"Did you say something Midorimacchi?"

"We're done for today." He sharply cut before collecting his things back into his school bag. "We'll do this again tomorrow. Same time and don't be late." He stood up preparing to leave.

Kise blinked. "Huh? But we didn't do any—"

"Kise." Midorima patiently glared down at the small forward who looked up at him confusingly. "You are aware that there's a line we shouldn't cross right?"

Kise fell silent.

He sighed yet again. "Don't cross it." He turned his back. His glassed flashed against the setting sun outside the window as he mumbled loud enough to make sure that Kise could hear it. "You won't be the only person who gets hurt if this keeps going, you know it."

Midorima was walking on the corridor as the other still hasn't moved from his spot. When he passed the school gate, Midorima wondered if this had something to do with Akashi putting him in chart of taking care of Kise today and what Oha-asa had said about Gemini that morning…

_Gemini, you rank at the 9__th__ place today! Your thought will be messing with a lot of things today though Aquarius and Virgo seem to have a great part of it. Your heart might be against your brain but choose wisely, the wrong step might steal something important from you. And take Cancer's advice carefully, they'll help your head think clearer but not all give a right path and your lucky item for helping you today is a pot of cacti!_

"How irritating." He muttered and adjusted his glasses on his nose tightening his hold on his bunny plushie.

"I will force all of them listen to Oha-Asa tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Aomine was surprised when he got a call from Kise on that Sunday to meet him at the usual street basketball court. When he got there though, he was confronting with the somehow determined Kise Ryouta.<p>

"Aominecchi, let's play one-on-one" was the first words letting out of the model's mouth.

Aomine idly quirked his eyebrow. "Huh? Why so sudden? Not that I mind though."

Kise looked serious as he lowered his body. His feet planted firm on the court and his arms raised high.

Aomine whistled as he dripping the ball frivolously. Smirking, he said "competitive, ain't ya?"

"Say, Aominecchi" Kise's sudden seriousness took his eyes to look straight at the golden ones. "Let's make a deal."

He bounced the ball back and forth. "What is it?"

"If I win, can you hand me Kurokocchi?"

Aomine stopped dead as he turned so quickly that his head might rip off his neck. He lowly snarled. "What did you say?"

Kise looked up. His eyes showed nothing but blazing flame. "If I win, stop being his light. He's better be with someone stronger."

Aomine frowned. His face betrayed all of his emotions as he started dripping the ball harder. "I don't know why you drag Tetsu in here but if you talk about strength." He dangerously narrowed his eyes. "You better prepare yourself, Kise."

As time passed by and the sun was getting near the horizontal line, Kise was there, lying on his back with his arm rested on his eyes. The model was left alone with the ball rolling near his head. The result was cruelly announced an hour ago but he still couldn't move. He was furious with himself. Kise couldn't do anything against Aomine.

He lost.

* * *

><p>Momoi tipped her head up to the gray sky whilst tightening her pink scarf around her neck. Her nose wrinkled as she felt the cold breeze blow past her face.<p>

"It's getting colder." She mumbled through her fluffy scarf. "I doubt it'd snow tonight."

Aomine thrust his finger in his ear. "Whatever. I'm hungry."

She shot him a look. "Stupid Aomine-kun. Try to read the atmosphere!"

"There you go again." Midorima sighed. His brow twitched. How many medicines he had to take to cope up with these insane people? "Could you guys stop? You are drawing attentions."

Momoi's shoulders dropped whilst muttered 'Sorry, Midorin.' While Aomine just snorted.

Akashi stopped and turned to look at the others. "We're here."

They all looked with keen eyes at the crowd around them. Murasakibara was literally drooling when his eyes swiftly darted to many food-selling-booths which were lining at both sides of the road.

The school had been dismissed early and due to some important business the coach had to take care of, the practice was automatically cancelled. They are on their way to the school gate and were about to part way when suddenly, the pink haired manager's brilliant smile met them with a flyer in her hand telling them that there's an autumn festival at somewhere near their school. She said they should spend some times together before the exam would lock their lives up in their rooms and when the word 'food' slipped from her mouth, Akashi knew he couldn't say no as he saw Murasakibara was ready to uncontrollably put everything into his mouth had he not gone with the purple haired boy.

And Akashi would not very appreciate it if he was the only one who had to babysit the big baby of the group, thus they're all here standing by the entrance of the autumn festival with many outstanding decorations hanging down from the main gate.

Murasakibara's eyes twinkled as he tugged at the redhead's arm. "Akachin, can we go already?"

Akashi couldn't but amusedly smile and let the taller boy drag him to the food-stand with the others trailing closely behind them.

Momoi quickly wrapped her arm around Kuroko's and beamed brightly at him. "What do you want to do first Tetsu-kun?"

He blinked. Kuroko was about to answer when a strong arm roughly pry the girl arm off of his. He looked up and saw Aomine's grumpy face.

Crossing her arms over her breasts, she pouted. "That was uncalled for Aomine-kun!"

"You were almost breaking his arm, you stupid!"

"Still, you didn't have to push my arm off like that! Gangkuro!"

"What did you—Hey!" Aomine stopped mid-sentence as he instinctively reached for his childhood friend before she could fall on the floor. He angrily yelled at the direction that the guy who bumped hard at Momoi has gone to. "Oi, come back and apologize you—!"

"Shut up!" Midorima smacked his head, annoyed. "What did I tell you earlier, you airhead? Don't be so loud!"

Kise quietly stared at the commotions before his eyebrows tightly knitted.

Akashi and Murasakibara approached the group whilst Akashi glanced around. Ignoring the loud Aomine, He noted. "Where's Kuroko?"

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi snapped her head at every direction. "Where is he!?"

"That guy…he doesn't know how to put his low presence to good use!" Aomine tousled his navy blue hair. "I'll go find him."

But before Aomine could sprint from the group, sharp voice has stopped him.

"The crowd is getting thicker. It's better if we stick together." Akashi said.

Aomine turned to face the smaller captain. "Tetsu IS missing."

"We will definitely find him." was the calm respond.

Sensing Aomine's increasing rage, Momoi touched his arm. She was going to calm her friend down when the model suddenly turned on his heels and ran off to the opposite direction.

Momoi shouted in panic. "Where are you going, Ki-chan!?"

There's no reply as the blonde was already sucked in the crowd. Momoi was having a troubled look on her face while Akashi thoughtfully narrowed his eyes and Aomine inaudibly grunted.

Midorima sighed. His glasses glinted as he pushed it up his nose.

"That idiot."

* * *

><p>Kise was literally breathless as he ran as fast as his feet could drag him to his mentor. Golden eyes were searching through the crowd with worry evidenced on them whilst sweats started trickling down his face despite the cold weather.<p>

_Where is he? _His mind screamed. The loud noise trailing after him was blocked out from his ears as he kept sprinting _Where is he?_

"Kise-kun?"

Kise jerked stop and swiftly turned toward soft voice yet so familiar. He almost jumped when deep blue oceans stared back at him.

There stood innocently behind his back was the one he has been looking for. Kuroko tilted his head to one side. Those azure eyes reflected the golden ones.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise whined. He sighed in relief. The boy seemed perfectly fine. "Where have you been? And don't just disappear from the group like that, you almost got me a heart attack!"

Kuroko squeezed his eyes. Kise was just too loud to his own health. He monotonously explained. "I was with you guys when suddenly someone bumped into me and I was swept by the crowd."

Kise's sweat dropped. "You should have said something though."

"I did." He inhaled. "Thrice."

Kise didn't know what to say. "Uhh," he looked around and quirked his brow up. "It looks like we are far from the others…"

Kuroko did the same thing. "Should we go back? The others might as well be finding us now."

Kise was silent for a moment before, to Kuroko's surprise, shook his head. He beamed brightly. "Why don't we look around some more?"

"But—"

"We might run across the others on our way there." He reasoned. "I don't think if we go back now, they're still there where we left."

Kuroko contemplated then he sighed. "I think so…"

Kise beamed. "Right? Then let's go!" he grabbed Kuroko's small hand in his. The model turned to look down at the wide eyed Kuroko and smiled.

"I can't risk you disappear again. My legs are wobbling now, you know?" he jokingly whined and tightened his hold on the smaller boy's hand. "This way I can make sure that you won't be lost again" Kise started walking and turned to look forward where all the stalls were clouded with many people. He smiled to himself when he felt the blunette was trailing closely after him.

Amongst all the noise around him, Kise whispered softly to the cold breeze that flew past his face.

"Though if you happen to disappear again." He murmured. "I will find you again."

* * *

><p>That day, it was raining.<p>

The weather forecast hadn't told anything about the rain nor did the sky show any signs of the falling droplets that afternoon. Kise looked out of the window with his chin resting in his palm. The blonde couldn't help but thank his mother inwardly for forcing him to bring his umbrella with him despite the fact that it was winter and the first snow has yet to say hi to the ground of Japan.

Or so he thought.

After the bell rang and students slowly went out of the classroom, Kise was still at his seat crazily rummaging his bag with no sign of his umbrella in sight. He exhaled. Must be the work of one of his fangirls.

Kise's shoulders dropped as he closed his locker after done changing his shoes. It seemed he had to run through the falling rain if he didn't want to be late for his photo-shoot.

What he didn't expect to see when he reached to the exit of school building was the familiar small, pale figure standing and absentmindedly looking up at the sky by the door. The bright blue umbrella in one hand but he made no move to use it in any time soon.

Kise felt his heart throbbing at the sight of Kuroko Tetsuya. How long has it been since he last saw those deep blue oceans he loved so much? Kise tightened his grip on the strap of his bag. His mind demanded him to walk to the smaller boy, said hi to him and asked him if he wanted to visit Majiba together afterward. Still, his legs couldn't move. He couldn't do anything as the desperate look on Kuroko's face stuck him root at the spot.

Since they won the last tournament and claimed the title of champion for the third times, basketball practices seemed like a fading dream. It was their third year of middle school and all he was allowed to do after the end of the tournament was sitting behind piles of books and preparing himself for the entrance exam.

Though they didn't speak to one another so much after they retired from the basketball club, Kise could still see his other teammates by the corridor or in the canteen. Midorima still kept his concept alive by scolding Kise every time he did the wrong formation on math. Murasakibara still handed him some of his snacks when they run across each other in the canteen. Momoi still called him 'Ki-chan' whenever they met with an annoyed Aomine trailing behind. Akashi still nodded to him adamantly with his heterochromatic eyes searching through his soul unavoidably causing shivers to run down the blonde's spine.

Yet the one he wanted to see the most was nowhere to be found. He couldn't catch even one bit of Kuroko's shadow. Until today, when he found the boy so lost in his world, so broken yet so _beautiful._

Kise's inside was stirred with unsure emotions as he kept staring at the back of his mentor. The ache in his heart increased as those delicate shoulders softly shaking.

Kise's arm was reaching out, he wanted to pull the boy so close to him and embrace him with all of his feelings. He wanted to give the boy reassurance and warmth despite the cold that gnawing their bones. He wanted those deep oceans he yearned for a long time looked at him and him alone. He wanted that small smile to return to Kuroko's face when he told the boy he still had him, Kise was there as long as Kuroko wanted him to be. So, please stop crying.

He didn't know how long he was there nor did he know, neither when the rain has subsided nor had orange color repainted the dusk sky.

All he knew was that Kuroko was gone. He had long gone before Kise's hand could even touch the boy's leaned shoulders.

As he could hear his heart painfully cracked, the blonde's hope to see the shadow tomorrow was giving him strength to take a step forward and head out of the school. Kise inhaled,

Right, there's still tomorrow.

Sadly, tomorrow never came.

* * *

><p>"Shuutoku?"<p>

Momoi nodded "Yes, it seems Shuutoku caught Midorin's attention."

"Hmm" Kise hummed. He leaned against the wall near the window whilst counting his fingers. "Midorimacchi goes to Shuutoku, Murasakibaracchi to Josen, Rakuzan for Akashicchi and you and Aominecchi are going to Tōō, right?" He rested his hands behind his neck, "It seems we all go different ways, eh?"

"You are going to Kaijo too!" Momoi pointed out with a smile. "We still can see each other in tournaments though!"

"Yeah." Kise gave him a cheerful smile though it looked a bit strained for his liking. He glanced outside the window. The sky had turned gray but no trace of snow anywhere in spite of the freezing wind.

Momoi noticed the slight change on the blonde's face. Tilting her head, she worriedly asked, "What's wrong, Ki-chan?"

"Do you…" He dared himself ask with a soft crack in his voice, "Do you know which school Kurokocchi is going to?"

The faint sorrow ghosted past the pink haired girl's eyes but it was gone as fast as it came.

He knew Momoi was trying to be strong on the outside despite her aching heart. Kise knew it too well—it happened to him _too_.

"Ah…Tetsu-kun" she smiled. "I heard he is going to Seirin."

Kise frowned. "Seirin? Never heard of it before…"

"It's a new school, opened just a year ago." She clarified as she put a finger on her chin. "I don't know why he chose Seirin though…"

"It's all right." He said. "We can run into each other in tournaments, right?"

Momoi beamed at that. "Right Ki-chan!—Ah!" She looked apologetically at Kise. "I'm sorry but I have to go, Ki-chan. Kutawa-sensei might kill me if I won't drag Aomine-kun to see him in ten minutes."

"It's okay, Momocchi" he waved his hand, smiled. "I have to go to the agency too."

Momoi smiled for the last time before turned to the opposite direction and waved at him. "See you later then, Ki-chan!"

When he saw the pinkette vanish behind the corner, he dropped his hand and turned to the other direction. He silently walked of the school premises. The air around him was getting colder every second he took steps on the sidewalk. Leafless branches were swaying as the cool gust kissed them.

Kise wandered around the serene street before he settled down at the park nearby. He sat on the wooden bench leaning his back against the backrest. Looking up at the gray sky, he reached out his hand to the sun but all he could seize was the thin cold air that started to numb his fingers.

He unconsciously stared at his hands, slowly balling them and brought them to his forehead with elbows resting soundlessly on his knees.

As he closed his eyes, the picture of the blunette stood in front of him reflected in his head. Kuroko was looking at him and frowned, softly chided him why he had to cause himself getting sick by sitting with just a mere sweater in the middle of winter while patting his head.

Kise's eyes snapped open but he saw no one. He was alone in the park.

Kise bitterly laughed. The sound was strange to his ears yet, it soothed his frozen heart.

He didn't know when his admiration toward his mentor has started turning into something else.

And when he knew it was too, _too_ late.

"Kurokocchi…" He whispered. "I…"

The sudden cold touching his hair made him unconsciously looked up and saw white drops started falling from the evening sky. Some of them kissed Kise's cheek and eventually melted on his warm skin.

Kise touched his cheek and felt warmth tracing his face. He blinked his eyes but the tears instead kept rolling down. He didn't do anything to stop them, thus he closed his eyes again. Letting the snow fall on him and invite the soft breeze to blow past his face.

Finally, He smiled to himself.

"Just wait for me" He murmured the words to the soft wind hovering him. "I will find you again…"

_And when we meet again, I will tell you this…._

_Kurokocchi, I…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise was humming as he strode past Seirin's ground. He ignored all the squeals from girls nearby but kept smiling flirtingly at them nonetheless. Kise put his hands on the gym door. Breathing nervously, he put a smile on its place before pushed it open. The sight of the wooden floor and someone who reminded him of Akashi (Maybe because they had the same red hair though Akashi's was brighter) was holding the ball swiftly turning around the opponent and powerfully jumping in the air, jamming it into the hoop with whooping sound.

He whistled. This guy reminded him of Aomine too. Though he still had a long way before they both would be on the same level.

His eyes swiftly searched through the gym but were stopped by girls who timidly handed him a paper and a pen with twinkling eyes.

Kise sighed inwardly and signed his name on the paper. _The curse to be too popular model._

When he signed for the 25th time, someone finally noticed his presence.

_Finally _He thought sulkily. His crossed legs have gone half-numb since he hadn't change the position for the whole fifteen minutes.

Then his name was shouted so dramatically. He looked up and saw the cat-like guy pointed his finger accusingly at him.

"Why this guy is here!?"

He hopped down from the podium. His eyes began to search the whole gym again and this time, he finally found what he has been looking for.

He smiled to himself.

_Finally, I found you again._

"I heard that our school will be against Seirin." He said. His eyes glued at only one spot "So I come here to say hi first, since I remembered this is the school Kurokocchi attended to."

When he finished, he looked up and saw those same deep blue oceans were staring back at him.

His heart started pounding hard. He couldn't help the genuine smile to creep on his face whilst saying. "It's been a long time."

_And when we meet again, let me tell you this…_

Kuroko nodded. "It's been a long time, Kise-kun."

_Kurokocchi, I…_

He flashed him a soft smile. This time, it wouldn't be too late. Because he wouldn't let this boy disappear in front of him again.

"I found you again, Kurokocchi."

_I love you_

* * *

><p>The end<p>

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Please review ;))<em>


End file.
